How It's Supposed To Be
by Strawberry4evr
Summary: Rosalie feels remorse over her biggest mistake. ONESHOT


Jasper sat in the corner, staring ahead with blank dark eyes. Emmett stood by the window, watching the leaves fly by. Carlisle and Esme lay together on the couch, waiting for their children to come home.

Rosalie leant against the wall, silently observing her family's turmoil. It was all her fault; that fact lay heavily between them and her. "I'm sorry," She whispered at random, and often awkward moments. No one reacted, except Carlisle and Esme who gave her weak, yet rensentful smiles.

The phone next to Jasper buzzed, and everyone jumped. He picked it up before it had a chance to ring twice, and eagerly held it against his ear. "Hello?" The family leant forward, watching in horror as Jasper's face fell. He picked up on their desolated emotions, and quickly reassured them "It's Jenks."

Jasper carried on his conversation, and the others went back to their places. Rosalie sank back until she wass huddled on the stairs. Sobs choke her, and not even Emmett offered her comfort. She really had screwed up this time.

Of all the mistakes she has made, only one or two have cost a life. But these were the lives of people she never knew, or the lives of the men who gave Carlisle a reason to change her. Although she could never count Royce's death as a mistake.

This mistake, however, as harmless as it seemed at first, may cost the lives of two people she dearly loves, and one she must learn to. It was her animosity toward the girl, and her adamancy on the fact that Edward couldn't _possibly_ love a human, that led to these events.

Hours passed, and no one moved. Jenks had called to confirm the age he was to put on Edward's new drivers license. Jasper told him to cancel the order altogether, and that seemed to break them all out of the allusion that he and the girls were definitely coming home. They were all waiting for a phone to ring, any phone, telling them that their family were coming home.

The shrill cry of Jasper's phone pierced the air. He didn't pick it up as quickly, as he was wary of disappointment. No one leant forward this time, but when Jasper sighed and relief flooded the room, they all knew that Alice, at least, was alive. "And the others?" Jasper asked in a rushed voice. "Thank God."

Smiles and cheers erupted around the room, and for the first time in what felt like a long time, Emmett wrapped Rosalie into his arms. Sobs and tearless cries wracked her frame as she fell into his embrace, warmed by the fact he returned it.

"Come on!" Jasper called from the front door. "We have to meet them at Sea-Tac airport."

Rosalie nodded, pulling Emmett with her to Carlisle's Mercedes. They jumped in, and were at the airport within the hour. When they got out the car, Rosalie hung back, unsure of Edward's reaction to her. Emmett stayed with her, and it brought infinite comfort.

Even through the busy airport, Rosalie could hear her brother and sister's rhythmic footsteps. She could also hear Bella's, sluggish and slow. "You will _never _put me through that again," She heard Esme growl, and she could only assume she was hugging him.

"Sorry mom," Edward replied, repentant.

"Thank you, Bella. We owe you," She heard Carlisle say.

"Hardly," Bella muttered, and she heard her catch herself with her foot as she swayed.

Rosalie blinked, surprised. Bella had just travelled to Italy to face the most dangerous vampires in the world, with a very large chance she may never return home, just to save her brother, and she thought that they hardly owed her?

There was something wrong with that.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the sight of her full family leaving the airport. Edward growled lowly at her. "Don't," She heard Esme whisper. "She feels awful."

"She should," Edward snarled in her direction. Rosalie looked down in shame.

"Itsnotherfault," Bella mumbled, her words slurring together and her eyes closing due to exhaustion.

"Let her make amends," Esme pleaded. Edward gave in after Bella pleaded with him too, towing her toward the car.

The tension in the car was awful, and it mounted with each passing second. Rosalie couldn't take it anymore. "Edward?"

"I know."

Of course he did. Everything was already displayed in her mind. She was so remorseful for her actions that she couldn't bring herself to be annoyed at him for prying in her mind.

"Bella?"

Bella jumped awake in surprise, and Rosalie realised, with even more remorse, that this was the first time she had ever addressed the girl directly. "Yes Rosalie?"

Her apology spilled out in sincere, yet oddly jumbled words compared to her usually well rehearsed speech. The girl - no, Bella - replied, but the words came out slurred together, unintelligible, even to a vampire.

Emmett, being him, joked with Bella. She replied, but again, the words were mush. Taking Emmett's hand, Rosalie smiled the first sincere smile she had smiled in a long time. Even with Bella with in their lives, everything was, once again, how it was supposed to be.


End file.
